


Dan Avidan: Short Fics and Drabbles

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Afterglow, Anxiety, Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Love, Nightmares, Reminiscing, Romance, Singing to Sleep, Smut, Sweet, more tags to come, soothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: This is just going to be a series of drabbles and mini Dan/Reader fics. It's just little ideas I've had that won't be fleshed out into full fics. Some will be smutty, some will be fluffy, and there might even be some angst.In Our first Chapter Dan pretends to be your boyfriend for your cousin's wedding. He can't keep on pretending that he isn't crazy for you though.





	1. A Pretend Boyfriend

Dan was almost concerned with how easy it was becoming for him to tell the lie. He assumed that it was just that he’d told this elaborate lie so many times this week that he almost believed it could be true.

He pasted a smile on his face taking a sip of his Pepsi as another one of your relatives asked him the same question he’d been asked at least a dozen times now. “So how’d you say [Y/N] and you met again.”

“We met through work. It was love at first sight. It took me a while to ask her out, but after a few months I finally worked up the nerve to take her out for sushi. We haven’t looked back since that date.” Dan replied the lie sliding through his lips all too easily.

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that was all too eager to remind him that this wasn’t a lie, not entirely.

Dan was almost embarrassed with how quickly he’d agreed to do this. When you’d approached him weeks before looking so panicked he’d been unable to say no.

He could still remember the words you’d said; how you’d pleaded with him. “I have a huge favor I need from you. My cousin is getting married in a few weeks…and well, I kind of need you to go with me and pretend to be my boyfriend for the week…I know it’s crazy, but I can’t think of anyone else I trust enough to ask. You’re charismatic enough that you can charm anyone, even my horrible aunt. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I just can’t go through another family event of being judged for still being single. Please I’ll pay your way….all your meals and the hotel room will be all on my bill… and I’ll owe you a huge favor in return. I know it’s a lot to ask and I’m sorry if it’s weird.”

Dan had felt his cheeks flush as the words had left his lips. He was so eager to agree. If he was going to be honest he’d admit that he would do just about anything you asked him to do. “It’s not weird…I’ll be happy to help you out. I’m always happy to help you out.”

That had been that. On the long trip up to your hometown Dan and you had created the perfect backstory.

It wasn’t really a lie; it was just a heavily embellished truth.

You had met at work, and you had been friends for a long time. These were two truths. The embellishment had come into play when you’d decided to say that you’d been dating for almost a year now and that Dan had taken you to eat sushi on your first date. The lie had grown as Dan and you’d decided to tell everyone that Dan was taking you to New Jersey to meet his family over the holidays and that Dan was planning a romantic vacation for the two of you to go to New Zealand sometime next summer.

The story was just elaborate enough to seem true, but not so elaborate that you wouldn’t be able to keep your story straight.

Dan wouldn’t say it out loud, but he’d quickly realized that the beautiful thing about this week was being able to sink into this lie.

If he told the story enough he could almost believe that it was all real. He could almost pretend that he wasn’t just your fake boyfriend.

Because as much as Dan tried to deny it, the truth was that he was crazy about you. He’d held back admitting this for the sake of preserving your friendship. Romance would only complicate the bond you shared with one another. If you broke up it would be a nightmare to work together. It was best to just pretend that he wasn’t into you at all.

This week had allowed him to pretend that he was into you. This week had allowed him to imagine that this was all real. It was almost like he was getting to live in an alternate timeline; a world that he’d had the balls to admit that he was into you, that he’d shared this whirlwind romance with you, that he’d swept you off your feet and you were so happy together.

Dan tried to ignore the ache in his heart when he realized that he only had a few more days to live in this pretend world you’d created together. Soon he’d return to the real world where you weren’t [Y/N] his adoring wonderful girlfriend, you would just go back to being [Y/N] his friend from work.

You’d both decided you’d wait a few months before you ended the lie with another lie. You’d just say that Dan and you had broken up, that you two were still dear friends, that you’d just decided that the timing wasn’t right for you two to date.

Dan swallowed back the sting in his heart that this thought created. He hoped that the thoughts dancing through his brain weren’t apparent on his face. This was the end game you’d both been working for. This was the wedding reception, you just had to get through the night playing a loving happy couple.

He tried to pretend that his heart didn’t sing as you approached him so easily sliding an arm around his waist as you leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Hey you.”

He smiled happy to put on a good show in front of your relatives just as he’d been doing all week. “Hey.”

Dan couldn’t stop himself from admiring you for the millionth time this evening. You’d worn an emerald cocktail dress and Dan couldn’t stop himself from staring at you like you hung the moon.

He knew you probably believed the looks he’d been sending you were just as pretend as the stories he’d been tell your relatives about “your relationship.”

He couldn’t deny the way his heart raced when he looked at you though, it was the same way his heart always sang when you came into his view.

Dan didn’t speak until your relatives had scurried away apparently satisfied with Dan’s story. “We should probably dance…they’re going to get suspicious if we don’t share at least one slow dance.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat realizing that he was right.

You allowed him to lead you out to the dance floor trying your best to ignore the way your heart sped up as you allowed Dan to pull you close gently leading as you swayed along to the music.

You managed to speak low enough that anyone looking on would just assume that you were whispering sweet little words of love to one another. “I can’t thank you enough for this entire week. You’ve been so great. You’ve gone above and beyond what I asked you to do. I know it’s been a pain. I mean even the sleeping arrangements have been a pain.”

Dan gave you a small smile thinking back to your hotel room; the sofa he was sleeping on after he’d insisted that you take the only bed in the room.

When one of your cousin’s had questioned the blanket spread out across the sofa you’d lied and said that the blanket was just a result of Dan and you having a late night cuddle session while watching tv.

The sleeping arrangement had been a little awkward those first few nights, but what else could you do?

You had to share a room; it would be too suspicious if you slept in separate rooms. Everyone was staying at the same hotel. Most of the wedding festivities were taking place in this hotel resort. Everyone would know if you and Dan weren’t sharing a room.

You’d made the best of it and Dan couldn’t help but to think that he’d spend the rest of his life sleeping on that sofa if he made you happy.

“It’s okay. I’ve had fun…I always have fun with you. Anytime you need me to play boyfriend don’t be afraid to ask.” Dan replied the statement slipping from his lips without any hesitation.

You silently sank into the motions swaying slowly your eyes closed almost feeling the room fade away the both of you finding it so easy to get lost in one another.

Dan couldn’t stop himself from speaking the words sliding through his lips before he had a chance to stop them. He felt himself get lost in the moment, so lost that he allowed a hint of how he felt about you to slip though. “Do you think that when we get back to LA I could talk you into actually making that sushi date the real deal?”

You pulled back from him your eyes growing wide the words coming out of you in a squeak as you tried to recover from the shock. He was asking you out? He was really asking you on a date. You never thought he'd actually ask you on a date. Sure you'd thought he was cute and you had been crushing, but you'd long ago accepted that you were nothing more than friends. “I don’t know.”

Dan cringed at your words quickly deciding that if he was digging himself a hole he might as well dig a little deeper. “I know none of this is real…us, but that doesn’t’ mean I don’t want it to be real. If anything this week had made me realize just how crazy I am about you. I haven’t been lying when I’ve told everyone that I was crazy about you from the second we met. I am so into you. I don’t want to back to LA knowing that I’ll have to go back to pretending that I’m not crazy about you.”

He paused the look of shock on your face not lifting. He wanted to sink away; to disappear and pretend he’d never been dumb enough to spill his heart to you.

He spoke again trying his best to take your obvious rejection with grace. “I’m sorry…I’m just, just pretend I never said that. It’s probably just that champagne I had earlier getting to my head…You know I’m not a big drinker, just ignore me. I know this is all just pretend.”

You took Dan by surprise as you slid your lips along his in a chaste kiss testing the waters allowing him to kiss back just as gently as his brain caught up with just what was happening.

You pulled from the kiss your hand reaching up to caress Dan’s cheek as you spoke. “So, when we go on this sushi date will you buy me edamame?”

Dan smiled his lips eagerly sliding along yours in another gentle kiss. “Yes, and tempura shrimp too…as much as you want…I’ll even buy sake.”

You giggled nodding your head. “It’s a date then.”

You both were unable to wipe the smiles from your faces Dan holding you a little closer your head resting over his heart.

You managed to speak after a few short moments needing to say the words, needing to begin spilling your heart to him. "And for the record, I'm crazy about you too."

Dan smiled even wider as he soaked up your words it hitting him that this wasn’t pretend. He had a feeling he was your real boyfriend now.


	2. The Best Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and you reminisce about the start of your relationship as you soak up the afterglow in your pillow fort. Just fluff with a tiny bit of smut thrown in, not full on smut...it's like diet smut.

Dan was in heaven, or at least the closest thing he’d experience to heaven on earth. The night had started out so innocently, but now here he was.

He struggled to even out his breathing his body shuddering as the aftershocks of his orgasm wracked through his thin frame. He let himself sink against your body his senses slowly coming back to him; he unable to focus on anything other than the feel of your soft body beneath his, Your hand slid slowly lovingly along his spine as your tight soaked center squeezed the last few drops of his release from his spent cock.

Once he trusted his body enough to move, he gently pulled up and out of you rolling over onto his back his exhausted body resting against the cool sheet and pillows you’d spread across the floor.

You rolled over, ignoring the sticky mess between your thighs, unable to stop yourself from snuggling up against him. You couldn’t stop the content little sigh from leaving your lips as Dan embraced you his lanky arms wrapping around you holding you tight against his frame.

He managed to press a somewhat sloppy kiss against your temple as he spoke his voice a drowsy satisfied slur. “Best pillow fort ever.”

You giggled at this pressing a soft kiss to his chest as you teased him. “Are you sure that opinion isn’t solely based on the fact that you just came?”

Dan let out a less than dignified snort at the comment shaking his head his hand managing to reach down and caress your backside. “I had that opinion long before I blew a big old load in you.”

He snickered watching you giggle despite your attempts to keep a disgusted look spread across your features. You gave his shoulder a light playful slap as you spoke through giggles. “You make it sound so romantic.”

“You know me, I helped pen a song about fucking all my lady friend’s furniture. I’m a huge romantic.” Dan replied still snickering.

You shook your head at this your voice soft as you allowed yourself to fully relax against him soaking up the afterglow. "You have your moments." 

Dan felt a content relaxed smile cross his lips as he focused on the strings of battery powered white twinkle lights you’d somehow managed to drape across the ceiling of your little pillow fort.

A pillow fort had been the last thing he’d expected to come home to when you’d texted him this morning encouraging him to come home from the Grump Space the second he finished up work tonight, because you had a big surprise waiting for him when he came home.

He’d been expecting his surprise to be more of the sexual kind of flavor, although that was definitely the direction things had gone as the night had gone on.

The pillow fort had started out quite innocent though. It was a far cry from the last surprise you’d given him; an experience involving his wrists tied to your bedframe in silk scarves and a vibrating magic wand pressed teasingly against his aching cock.

He was proud to say that you’d definitely learned to explore your kinks together, or at the very least you had. Dan was proud to say that he’d had plenty of experiences of his own when you’d first gotten together. You however had been a little less experienced than him. Time together had definitely changed that though.

Dan continued to admire the pillow fort you’d painstakingly spent most of the day constructing. He was shocked that you’d managed to pull it off.

The idea had come from a conversation you’d had the week before. You’d been lying out on the sofa cradled against Dan’s body as he laid back on the sofa and mindlessly watched ESPN. A commercial had flashed across the screen some cheesy Christmas commercial trying to sell a car.

The commercial had started out with boys playing with toy cars in a pillow fort. Dan had commented drowsily that he wasn’t aware that pillow forts were actually something people did in real life. You had filled him in on how your sisters and you had built them constantly when you were a child.

He hadn’t taken you seriously when you’d promised him that you’d build him his very own pillow fort one of these days.

Coming home tonight had proven to him that you’d been serious though. He hadn’t been able to wipe the smile off his face all night.

Building the pillow fort hadn’t been a simple task. You were thankful for the mostly open floor plan to Dan’s and your home because it had given you plenty of room to move the heavy round antique dining room table you’d brought into the home when you’d decided to move into an apartment together years before. You could remember how much Dan, Ross, Arin, Brian, and Barry had groaned and fussed as they’d tried to move the table into Dan’s and your old cramped apartment. It hadn’t been an easy task and you hadn’t fully appreciated it until you’d had to move the table all on your own.

Once the table was well out of the way you’d used the four dining room chairs that had previously been around the table to work as the base skeleton of your pillow fort. You’d taken the fitted queen-sized sheet that usually fit over the bed in the spare bedroom draping it over the chairs to build a roof over your structure. You’d taken one of the top sheets from Dan’s and your California King sized bed draping it over the structure to make a tent of sorts enclosing the structure. You’d placed another King-sized sheet inside the pillow fort as well as just about every pillow you could find ensuring that things would be nice and cozy on the inside.

You’d lit the darkened fort with battery powered lanterns and little strings of battery powered twinkle lights giving the darkened structure a nice pleasant glow.

You’d met Dan at the door in his favorite pair of pjs to see on you, which consisted of a tiny pair of pink sleep shorts and a t-shirt that Dan had purchased in college; a faded baggy Def Leppard shirt that had long seen better days. Dan always joked that if college aged Danny had any idea a pretty girl would one day wonder the house in that Def Leppard shirt he probably would have been delighted. Dan had been such a late bloomer after all. Though he’d made up for that late bloom, college aged Dan had still been an awkward geeky virginal mess.

You had managed to make the night even better by Uber Eats ordering some rolls from Dan’s favorite sushi place and setting up a laptop to watch a few of Dan’s favorite DVDs.

The night had started out pretty innocently but after dinner and a lot of cuddling hands had started to wonder and before either of you had a chance to say the words pillow fort Dan had found himself buried inside of you thrusting into you like his life depended on it.

Dan closed his eyes for the briefest moment tempted to drift off too sleep. He fought the urge though wanting to soak up this night a little longer. He’d been working so hard lately, stressing himself out so much. Having a sweet night filled with his favorite foods and movies with his girlfriend had been exactly what he’d needed.

He managed to speak his hand still caressing your backside happy to squeeze the soft silky flesh a content moan leaving your lips. “I am so fucking lucky.”

You gave him a adoring gentle smile managing to press a kiss to the cleft in his chin teasing him. “I think I’m the lucky one here.”

Dan shook his head stubbornly a tiny huff leaving his lips. “Not true. I’m the lucky one. I mean, do you remember our first date? I was sure I’d fucked it all up and I’d never hear from you again…. after I managed to drop you off at your place all I could picture was you calling Suzy to tell her just how terrible it was while making her swear to never set you up with another one of Arin’s friends ever again.”

You shook your head as you gave him a reassuring peck to his cheek. “It wasn’t that bad.”

 

“I puked and you spent a little over an hour rubbing my back while I emptied the contents of my stomach in a 7-11 gas station.” Dan groaned his cheeks flushing amazed that he was still able to muster up embarrassment over the situation all these years later.

You reached up running a hand soothingly through his wild curls reassuring him. “It wasn’t your fault. You were still pretty sick back when we first met. You were having all kinds of horrible stomach issues back then…. it’s not like you formulated a plan, while you were on your way to pick me up, to spend your night in a grungy gas station bathroom puking.”

“Still it was fucking awful. I was so mortified. I’d worked so hard convincing Suzy to give me your number and flirting with you so relentlessly until you agreed to go out on a date with me, only to wind up vomiting my guts up. It wasn’t exactly the perfect romantic first date I was picturing.” Dan sighed his cheeks still flushed a rosy pink he tempted to reach for the comforter, you’d sat out, and hide from the memory.

You continued to stroke his hair knowing just the words to say to reassure him and pull his brain from how mortified he still was over the entire situation. “And what happened the next day?”

He felt a small smile cross his lips his shame lifting just a bit. “You showed up at that part time job I was working back then with thermos of soup and tea…you said we were giving the first date another try and the soup and tea should help my stomach.”

You pressed a kiss to his chest nodding your head as your replied. “And it was a good retry at a first date. Even if you did puke on our technical first date, I knew that I was going to be crazy about you. How could I not be so in love with you? You were perfect.”

Dan snorted at this comment not helping but to allow his insecurities to peak up. “A perfect mess.”

You shook your head pressing another kiss to his chest. “You are my mess. I love every thing about you even the things you hate. I love your wild curls. I love your kind eyes that always look at me like I’m the only thing you can see. I love your sweet smile that lights up the room. I love your lanky arms that hold me against you and make me feel so secure. I love your laugh how it overtakes your entire body turning you into a giggly shaking dork. I love your tall thin body that dances to eighties music when you’re being goofy and are in a really great mood. I love your beautiful voice that sings silly songs to me when I’m in a terrible mood. I love your big hands that hold mine so tight when I’m afraid and insecure. I love your lips that kiss me so soft and so sweetly. I love you with my entire heart and soul.”

Dan pressed his lips to yours in a deep bruising kiss unable to stop himself from speaking as you finally parted from the kiss. “You know if we keep being this sweet, we’re going to have a hell of a time writing our vows when we get married.”

You both felt your cheeks flush at this statement. You weren’t engaged, though you’d both been quite bluntly hinting that this was the next step you were ready to take. Dan had convinced himself that he had to propose at the perfect moment though. It had to be a surprise he insisted, he had to make sure it was special.

He was relieved that you didn’t question his statement choosing instead to press a kiss to his cheek as you spoke only commenting on his previous statement. “Or we’re going to be able to write the most awesome kickass vows anyone ever dreamed of writing.”

Dan chuckled nodding his head at this statement as you pressed his lips down his jaw moving down to his neck. “We probably will.”

He couldn’t stop the deep moan from leaving his lips as you worked your way down to his chest pressing sucking kisses to his nipples your tongue flicking the sensitive buds.

The moans only grew louder as you worked your way down his torso stopping at his hips your lips pressing teasingly to his heated skin. “What are you doing baby girl?”

You peered up at him a small smile crossing your lips. “Just showing you what other parts of you I love. Just lay back and relax baby. Let me show you.”

Dan smiled his eyes closing as he soaked up the sensation of your lips running along his thighs avoiding the one place he needed your mouth the most.

You took your time with him teasing him knowing as much as he might complain he enjoyed the slow work up to the main event. His hand stroked your hair his fingers wrapping around the long strands little soft moans leaving his lips as you continued to take your time pressing soft kisses to his slender thighs.

His hips eagerly thrusted as you pressed your lips over his waking cock pressing a delicate kiss to his tip showing him that you were getting closer to giving him exactly what he wanted.

You giggled as he spoke his voice a needy slur. “Best damn pillow fort ever.”


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny soothes you back to sleep after a rough nightmare.

It was dark, so dark you could see nothing but pitch black in front of you. You could feel your heart slamming in your chest a sense of dread washing over you as you moved forward. You weren’t sure where you were, but it felt as though you’d been walking for a long while now.

Things had started out so nice. You’d been in a tent lying in your love’s arms listening to his heart beat as you rested your head on his chest. You’d drifted off and when you’d opened your eyes here you were in pitch darkness all alone.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been here. Time felt fuzzy to be totally honest. You didn’t know where you were going. All you knew was that you had to keep moving forward.

You had to find a way back to the tent. More importantly you had to find your way back to your boyfriend.

Something was wrong, something was very very wrong. You could feel it in the pit of your stomach. Why were you here? Where was Danny? What was happening?

You felt a feeling of panic wash over you. You could feel something staring at you from somewhere in the pitch black darkness. Something was watching you; waiting for you to take another step.

You took a step forward your heart lurching in your chest as you heard movement behind you. You whipped around your eyes narrowing as you tried to peer through the darkness.

You held your breath as the movement grew closer and closer. A feeling of intense dread washed over you as the noise grew far too close for comfort.

RUN, the voice sounded out in your brain, run or it was going to get you.

You turned struggling to move forward your body feeling so heavy all the sudden; almost like you were being weighted down.

You almost felt as though you just stepped out of a swimming pool; your limbs far too heavy.

The noise grew even closer now and despite your attempts to move forward your body stayed stuck in place the heavy feeling in your limbs growing more and more intense.

You let out a frustrated whimper as you struggled to move your feet the voice in the back of your brain beginning to grow frantic; why weren’t you moving? Why couldn’t you take even one step? You needed to move. It was getting closer. It was coming.

You weren’t sure what was “it” was. All you knew was that you were terrified.

Whatever this thing was; it wasn’t good. It wanted you and you knew once it had you, it would be your end.

You heard a low growl sound out behind you a gasp leaving your lips as a thought flashed through your mind. This was it, it was here. There was no escape.

The feeling of arms grasped around you yanking you back a cry leaving you as you struggled to escape. It was no use though, whatever had you was holding you so tight. It was holding you so tight you felt the breath leave your body. This was it, you weren’t making it out of this.

You cried out your eyes shooting open as your groggy mind became aware of your surroundings; your real surroundings.

Your frantic brain struggled to comprehend just what was going on.

It was a dream you whispered to yourself, just a bad dream.

You sat up in bed working yourself loose from his grip your heart slamming so fast in your chest it almost hurt.

You couldn’t breathe. It felt as though your lungs couldn’t take in enough air.

Why was this happening?

You hadn’t had a nightmare like this in so long.

It had to be stress. Work had been so stressful lately.

You peered through the dark of your bedroom as you struggled to calm your breathing. You were in your bedroom you reminded yourself. You were lying down in your queen sized bed; your boyfriend snoring beside you, heavy quilts resting over your bodies, the sound of the ac switching on cooling the room.

You cringed as you heard a soft sleepy voice beside you it clear that your boyfriend was no longer snoring peacefully unaware of your current state. “Baby girl?”

You grasped down onto the bedsheets guilt clouding your mind. You’d woken him. He’d come home so late last night, barely dragged himself to bed without falling flat on his face.

He needed his sleep and you’d woken him.

You managed to speak knowing that your voice sounded so weak and uncertain. “I’m fine Danny…go back to sleep.”

You heard him let out a heavy sigh beside you and for a brief moment you hoped he was settling back down, falling back to the rest he so badly needed.

Your hopes were dashed as he moved turning around to flip on the lamp resting on the nightstand beside him.

You tried not to look so pathetic as Dan turned his dark sleepy eyes meeting yours.

He sat up beside you as he ran a hand through his hair the action doing little to keep the brown frizzy curls out of his eyes. His hair was an even bigger mess than usual. When your boyfriend got bedhead; he really got bedhead.

Dan spoke his brow furrowing as you turned your gaze from him, too ashamed to meet his eyes. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine. Go back to sleep. You need sleep.” You replied mentally scolding yourself.

Why’d your stupid stressed brain have to do this right now? Why tonight?

Danny had been working so hard lately; really running himself ragged. He needed all the rest he could get.

His workload had been so hectic for him lately. He worked so hard. That was part of what had entranced you about him in the first place.

He was so driven when it came to his career. It was a bit of a double edged sword. He got so much done but he exhausted himself in the process.

You’d long grown accustomed to Dan wandering into your bedroom late at night stripping down to his boxers as he neared the bed. He’d drop down beside you barely managing to work out a “goodnight” before he was fast asleep.

Tonight had been another one of those nights; where Dan drug himself home and collapsed in bed beside you.

The last thing he needed was you waking him because your dumb brain threw some ridiculous scenario at you and triggered a panic attack.

Dan took you by shock wrapping an arm around you pulling you against him in a tight embrace as he spoke. “You’re shaking baby girl. I’m not going back to sleep when you’re feeling like this.”

You squeezed your eyes shut a whine leaving your lips your guilt bubbling up to the surface as you responded. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I haven’t had that stupid nightmare in such a long time now. I don’t know why I’m having it now.”

You felt your eyes begin to water. You felt so pathetic.

You were a grown woman. Why were you crying over a nightmare like a child?

Dan stroked your back rocking you against him soothing sounds leaving his lips as he tried to shush you. “It’s okay. You have nothing to apologize for.”

You shook your head refusing to believe him. “I woke you. Brian and you have been working on writing and you’ve had Grump work up to your neck. You’ve been going and going without even a moment to rest….I brought you dinner yesterday because I was afraid if I didn’t then you just wouldn’t remember to eat. You’ve been so exhausted lately. You deserve to rest when you’re home. You don’t need me waking you because my brain wants to throw stupid scenarios at me that freak me out for no reason at all.”

Dan continued to rock you against him his lips pressing to the side of your face peppering kisses against your skin as he tried to soothe you. You allowed your arms to wrap around him weakly trying your best to soothe your racing heart and catch your breath.

Dan continued to rock you his mind wandering as he took in your comment. He had been working pretty hard lately, more so than usual. Brian and he were getting ready to head into the recording studio which meant he had more work than usual recording enough content for the Grumps so he’d actually have time to hit the recording studio.

He’d been running himself pretty thin lately.

He knew you’d been working hard too though. Your deadline for your latest article was hanging over your head. Your boss was riding you constantly asking when it was going to be done.

You were a journalist. You worked for a small music magazine that focused on local musicians.

That was part of how Dan and you had met. You’d been assigned to interview Brian and he about NSP and their latest album. The attraction had been pretty apparent pretty quickly.

Dan had played it cool. He was ashamed to admit that he’d almost been hesitant to really ask you out or even ask for your number.

He could imagine all the ways that could backfire on him. He could picture how that article would go if Dan somehow misread the situation and made the wrong move hitting on you when you weren’t really interested. “Dan Avidan much like his alter ego Danny Sexbang is a shameless womanizer. He is quick to flirt and seems to hit on anyone and everyone with no sense of social appropriateness.”

He’d found the best thing to do was ask to exchange numbers under the idea that you would let him know when the article would be published.

He’d managed to work his charm once you’d notified him that the article was now published and ready to go to print.

You’d been pretty elated when he’d finally asked you on a date after several phone conversations and late night texting sessions. You’d kind of wondered just what had been taking him so long. To tell the truth you’d almost become convinced that perhaps he just wasn’t into you.

You’d understood of course when he’d eventually explained his hesitance to you. You could remember how when he’d explained this to you you’d just given him a soft kiss on the cheek and reassured him that you’d been more than flattered with all the sweet little looks he’d shot your way the first time you’d met. You’d never would have written him off as some sort of womanizing creep who flirted with every girl who crossed his path.

Your relationship had really blossomed over the past few years enough so that Dan had begun to spend most of his nights at your place using the spare key you’d given him to let himself in at night where he crawled into your bed. He’d even begun keeping a toothbrush and razor in your bathroom as well as some clothing in a dresser you’d cleared out for him. 

Things had been good so far; happy. He worked hard and often you struggled to find time together as often as you’d like. You both made it work though. Right now, things were working out just fine no matter how stressful things sometimes felt.

Dan managed to speak pulling himself out of reminiscing over how you’d first met. “You’ve been working hard too.”

You let out a heavy sigh your grip tightening on him. “I know…it hasn’t been that bad though…I mean…the article has been going a little slower than I’d like, but still. I don’t know why it’s getting to me. I’m no more stressed than usual.”

You paused shaking your head. “I just feel so dumb. I haven’t had a nightmare like this in such a long time. It was just that dumb dream where something is watching me…and then it grabs me all the sudden and I can’t get away…It’s so…dumb. I don’t know why it gets to me so much. The dream always starts out so nice too. I’m with my mom or my friends…or you…and then all the sudden I’m alone and it’s so dark and I’m so afraid. It just…it freaks me out and I hate it. I don’t know if it’s just my brain’s way of telling me that I’m afraid of being abandoned…or I don’t know. I just gets me all worked up. I feel dumb for panicking over something that isn’t even real.”

Dan shushed you again he pulling back enough to press a kiss to your forehead as he reassured you. “It’s not dumb…how many times have you comforted me over the years? You know I’m pretty prone to being in this exact situation. You remember last time I went through this. I could barely breathe and I couldn’t stop crying. You had to hold me against you and rock me like a baby until I could yank myself out of it.”

You frowned cringing slightly. He did have a point. Dan had pretty bad sleep paralysis and nightmares at times, especially when he was under a lot of stress.

It had been a while since he’d had a bad enough of a night where you were left struggling to calm him. Still though it had happened before. There had been a few occurrences over the years where you’d found yourself holding him as he struggled to calm down and pull himself out of obsessing over whatever horror his sleeping brain had subjected him to.

You’d never minded taking care of him when he went through this. Why would you even think he’d mind having to take care of you in return?

You spoke your voice weak your heart still slamming so hard your breathing calming at the very least. “I know. You’re right.”

Dan spoke teasing you managing to work a soft laugh out of you as he joked. “I wish I could reach my phone right now, so I could record you saying that I’m right.”

You gave his back a small smack knowing that you occasionally did have a habit of being ever so slightly stubborn. You were a bit too hard headed at times for your own good. It wasn’t often that you were willing to admit that Dan was in fact right and you were wrong.

To be honest Dan was the only person on this planet who could yank you out of that stubborn pig headed need to be correct and do things your own way.

Dan seemed to know how to pull you out of the need to control things and reassure you that it was okay to admit that you were lost.

You were just grateful that Dan seemed to adore your stubborn streak and not shy away from calling you out on it when you needed it. He liked how outspoken you were; how strong willed. He also knew how to see when you were just faking courage. He somehow knew how to turn that fake bravery into the real thing.

In a lot of ways Dan had been good for you. He’d made you a better person. You only hoped that you had done the same for him. You’d like to think that you had at least made his world a brighter place.

The way he smiled at you made you believe that you had made his world just a little better. The way he kissed you and exclaimed that he loved you made you believe it all the more. 

You were even more sure of the love Dan had for you as he spoke recalling the comment you'd made just a few moments before. "You know you're never going to be abandoned, right? Not by me. I wouldn't let that happen."

You felt your eyes grow damp for a far different reason as you took in his words. You pressed a soft kiss to his lips as you answered him. "I know baby...and I'd never let that happen to you either."

Dan smiled his lips pressing to yours once again soaking in the sweet little moment. 

Dan spoke his voice gentle and reassuring as he pulled away from the kiss. “Do you think I can get you to lie down with me…let me help you fall back to sleep?”

You took a deep breath calming the anxiety threatening to spike up in the back of your brain; telling you that sleep meant that the horrible nightmare would start up all over again.

Dan apparently sensed this as he took in your furrowed brow. He pressed a kiss to your forehead reassuring you. “It’s okay…just lie with me baby girl. Let me hold you and make it okay. Trust me.”

You took another deep breath nodding your head. You trusted him. As if you would ever come to a point in your life where you didn’t trust him? You trusted him more than anything or anyone. He always took such good care of you. You needed him to take care of you. “Okay.”

Dan laid back gently pulling you down with him. He turned allowing you to rest against him your arms wrapped around his waist, Dan holding you in return. Your head rested against his chest the soft soothing sound of his heart beat calming your frazzled nerves.

You managed to speak pushing back any sense of embarrassment that your request wanted to drag out of you. This wasn’t the first time you’d asked for this. You knew he wouldn’t say no. “Can you…can you sing to me?”

Dan gave you a soft smile his lips pressing to yours as he spoke. “Of course.”

He pulled back from the kiss resting his chin on top of your head allowing you to bury your head back against his bare chest as he began to sing.

“I believe that there’s something deep inside  
That shouldn’t be from time to time  
I sure found out, thought love was such a crime  
The more you care, the more you fall

No need to worry, no need to turn away  
‘Cause it don’t matter, anyway, baby”

You listened to him his gentle voice washing over you. He had such a beautiful voice. You loved listening to it. You loved hearing him sing no matter whether it was in front of a screaming crowd or as he sang in the shower, or in a moment like this when he held you tight and sang you to sleep. 

He paused his lips pressing to the top of your head as your breathing began to calm the panic working itself out of your body, calm beginning to set in.

He began to sing again his hand rubbing slow soft circles against your back the fear that had so encompassed you just a few short moments ago fading far far away.

“Ooh, I’d miss you in a heartbeat  
Ooh, I’d miss you right away  
Ooh, I’d miss you in a heartbeat  
'Cause it ain’t love, if it don’t feel that way, oh no

When we touch, I just lose my self control  
A sad sensation I can’t hide  
To love is easy, it ain’t easy to walk away  
I keep the faith and there’s a reason why, yeah

No need to worry, no need to turn away  
'Cause it don’t matter, anyway, baby

Ooh, I’d miss you in a heartbeat  
Ooh, I’d miss you right away  
Ooh, I’d miss you in a heartbeat  
'Cause it ain’t love, if it don’t feel that way

Now I ain’t big on promises  
But I’ll be true to you  
'Cause I’ll do 'bout anything  
For someone like, baby for you”

Dan finally stopped singing as it hit him that your breathing had evened out your body going slack as you allowed sleep to overtake you.

He felt a small relieved smile cross his lips as he studied your sleeping form. He felt a sense of pride wash over him at the sight of you resting soundly.

He pressed a soft lingering kiss to your temple the action causing you to snuggle closer to him your voice soft it obvious you were lost in much more peaceful dreams. “Hmmm Danny.”

He smiled his voice low and sweet as he allowed himself to join you in dreamland. “Sweet dreams baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Miss You in a Heartbeat" by Def Leppard
> 
> This was my attempt at a sweet little short fic. I just wanted to write something sweet and soothing. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
